With the development of electronic apparatuses, an electronic apparatus is often integrated with a lot of functional electronic devices. However, in order to maintain the modularisability of the electronic apparatus, the functional electronic devices are detachable or replaceable, and further disposed in a receiving slot of the main housing.
Traditionally, the electronic devices are fixed on the frame in the housing via screws. While the stability of the entire system and the convenience of repair or replacement are considered simultaneously, a design with the detachable housing is mostly employed to facilitate to repair or replace the electronic devices accommodated inside the housing. However, these types of electronic devices must be fixed by a plurality of screws to prevent the electronic device from being loosened or detached in the housing. Furthermore, for assembling or disassembling, the electronic devices must be assembled or disassembled by using a screwdriver or a wrench. It makes the assembling or disassembling process time-consuming and laborious.
Currently, in order to facilitate the assembly or disassembly of the electronic devices therein, some electronic apparatus use a rotating handle to drive the locking mechanism of the latch to detachably fasten the electronic devices on the electronic apparatus. However, when such a locking mechanism is constructed in the housing of the electronic apparatus, a corresponding operating space must be provided for the rotating handle to assemble or disassemble the electronic devices. It is not conducive to the miniaturization of the overall structure. In addition, the rotating handle may collide with other external parts during operation, and the rotating handle is more likely to be broken or damaged due to the collision. Thus, the function of locking the electronic devices cannot be achieved.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a latch module and a detachable assembling structure using the same to overcome the above drawbacks.